parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Shop of Horrors (Mewniverse Falls Style)
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof of the 1986 sci-fi musical comedy film "Little Shop of Horrors" Cast * Audrey II - Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Seymour Krelborn - Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Audrey - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Mr. Mushnik - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) * Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) * Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon - Star Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna Ordonia (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Patrick Martin - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Wink Wilkinson - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) * First Customer - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) * Arthur Denton - North (Rise of the Guardians) Scenes * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 1: Opening Titles/Prologue/"Little Shop of Horrors" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 2: Meet Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Stoick * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 3: Skid Row * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 4: Enter Toffee/The First Customer * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 5: "Da Doo"/Business Picks Up * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 6: Young Toffee Gets Sick * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 7: "Grow for Me" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 8: Dipper and Mabel's Radio Interview * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 9: "Somewhere That's Green" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 10: "Some Fun Now" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 11: Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica's Conversation * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 12: Enter Mr. Ross/"Dentist" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 13: Dipper and Mabel Meet Mr. Ross * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 14: Toffee Talks/"Feed Me" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 15: North's Root Canal * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 16: Mr. Ross' Death * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 17: Dipper and Mabel Chop Mr. Ross Up * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 18: Dipper and Mabel Comfort Mr. Ross/"Suddenly Seymour" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 19: Stoick Knows/"Suppertime" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 20: "The Meek Shall Inherit"/Dipper Proposes * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 21: Dipper and Mabel's Last Offer to Toffee * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 22: "Suppertime (Reprise)"/Toffee Attacks Pacifica * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 23: "Suddenly Seymour (Reprise)"/Winston's Offer * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 24: Dipper and Mabel vs. Toffee/"Mean Green Mother from Outer Space" * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 25: Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica Live Happily Ever After * "Little Shop of Horrors" (Mewniverse Falls Style) Part 26: End Credits Gallery Toffee ID.png|Toffee as Audrey II CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Profile - Mabel Pines.png|and Mabel Pines as Seymour Krelborn Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Audrey Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick as Mr. Mushnik Mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. F089F87E-EC29-4637-89AC-46D7D893638F.png|Star Butterfly, C3E32665-0D2C-4ECB-970E-3FFA9ABB5998.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas C7A1EEF3-79F0-469C-B2A4-D628B2F3D586.png|and Janna Ordonia as Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon Profile - Winston Deavor.png|Winston Deavor as Patrick Martin Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei as Wink Wilkinson Tulio.jpg|Tulio Monteiro as the First Customer Rotg-rise-of-the-guardians-34602004-630-629.jpg|North as Arthur Denton Category:Mewniverse Falls Category:Little Shop of Horrors Spoofs Category:Little Shop of Horrors Movie Spoofs